Yugioh Drabble Collection
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: A collection of Yugioh drabbles...Individual pairings and ratings at the beginning of each story...so many pairings.
1. Balancing Act

**Balancing Act**

**Pairing: Joey/Seto**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Running a multi-billion dollar gaming empire, taking care of a sixteen year old brother, and keeping up with a headstrong lover was definitely a **balancing act**, but Seto Kaiba kept it in check fairly well, or at least he thought.

It wasn't until that night when his blond puppy was completely dominating his body while he, as far as most people assumed, uncharacteristically laid back and let Joey be the master. He would never admit it, but he loved to uke, to feel Joey inside him. It wasn't until Joey found Seto's sweet spot and he cried out in pleasure, spilling his seed in Joey's hand that Seto realized his life was a **balancing act** that Joey could easily tip over, but he didn't care because he loved Joey.


	2. Beloved

**Beloved**

**Pairing: Seth/Jono**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jono held back tears when he overheard Seth talking to the pharaoh about presenting his **beloved** for approval. It couldn't be him. He was a slave and while he and Seth made passionate love at night, there was no possible way he could be considered a proper **beloved** for such a high ranking official.

"Of course, Cousin," Atem said. "I will receive any person you choose as your **beloved** as part of the family because I'm sure she's a special person to have such high regards from you."

Jono willed himself not to run. "_It's a girl._"

"He," Seth corrected.

"Oh, that's fine as well. Who is this man?"

"Come here, Jono," Seth called and Jono walked slowly over to the two, bowing to them both.

"Shall I fetch your **beloved**, Master Seth?" he asked.

"No," Seth said, shaking his head. "There's no need. You are my **beloved**."


	3. Disgrace

**Disgrace**

**Pairing: Seth/Atem**

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

He raced down the hall, tears streaming down his face. How could it have come to this? Such shame, such **disgrace** he had brought to his noble pharaoh. It was bad enough to that he had to be caught with another man, but his own cousin, the pharaoh.

"Seth!" Atem called.

He shook his head. He couldn't turn back. He couldn't live with the **disgrace**.


	4. Corners

**Corners**

**Pairing: Seto/Joey/Seth**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh**** or any of its characters.**

* * *

There were many **corners** in the Kaiba mansion and Joey knew them very well. He ran towards one of those **corners**, listening to the heavy strides of not only his lover, Seto Kaiba, but also Seto's yami, Seth.

"_I'__ve almost had enough of this yami and hikari stuff. First Yugi, then Bakura and Marik, and now Seto_." He thought as he ran.

Suddenly his path was blocked by the flurry of a white trench coat. "Where are you going, puppy?" Seto leaned against the door frame and smirked at Joey.

"Well, you know…" Joey inched back, but strong tanned arms wrapped around him from the back.

Seth whispered in his ear. "Puppies should not be let off their leash."

Joey shuddered.

"I think we should punish him, Seth."

"I quite agree, but how?"

Seto walked over to the two and kissed Joey on the lips.

"Undress your master, puppy," Seth whispered in Joey's ear.

Joey whimpered as he reached out and pushed Seto's trench coat off of his shoulder. Then he undid the straps on Seto's arms and pulled the black shirt away from porcelain skin. Then without warning, Seth jerked Joey's shirt over his head. Seto stepped forward and kissed Joey, reaching around him to unfasten Seth's cloak. Seth pushed against Joey, rubbing his erection against Joey's behind, and grabbed his hikari's hair, pulling Seto away from the kiss with Joey and crushing their lips together. Seto moaned and thrust his hips against Joey. Joey whimpered more and shuddered in delight. He reached out and unfastened Seto's belt as Seth did the same to him. Joey unbuttoned Seto's pants and peeled the tight leather pants off of Seto. Seto gasped as his member was exposed to the air.

"Seto, you're not wearing…" Joey started, but his pants too were pulled off.

"Neither are you," Seto smirked as he ran his hand over Joey's erection before pressing their bodies together in order to remove Seth's loincloth. Seth smiled and lay down on the rug in the corner of the room. "Go take care of him, Puppy."

Joey walked over and lay between Seth's legs, starting to take Seth's erection in his mouth.

"The other way, puppy," Seth growled.

Joey gulped and turned so that his erection was in line with Seth's mouth. Seth swallowed Joey's erection and Joey muffled his moan by placing his mouth over Seth's erection. Seto groaned as he watched his lover and his yami give each other a blowjob. He was content to watch until the throbbing between his legs became unbearable. He walked over the two and put his hands on Joey's hips. Then he sheathed himself to the hilt and then moved, setting a moderate pace. Joey moaned around Seth's erection. Seto pulled out and rammed into Joey's sweet spot while Seth deep throated him. Joey whined and came in Seth's mouth. Seth swallowed all Joey had to offer. A few more thrusts in Joey's constricting passage caused Seto to come as well. In addition to Joey's constant ministrations, Seth came when his hikari screamed in pleasure. Seto pulled out and collapsed on the floor beside Seth, pulling Joey between them. Both Seto and Seth wrapped their arms around Joey and soon Joey was sleeping peacefully. Seto and Seth shared a lazy kiss over Joey before they too were claimed by sleep. This was becoming one of Seto and Seth's favorite games and one of Joey's favorite **corners** in all of the Kaiba mansion.


	5. Very First Time

**Very First Time**

**Pairing: Mokuba/Serenity**

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mokuba cracked an eyelid after the last deafening yell had subsided. His brother was staring at him, still fuming as though trying to think of what to say next.

"But Seto," Mokuba said.

"But Seto nothing," Seto snapped. "I won't allow it."

"Just because you're too much of a prude to make a move on her brother doesn't mean I should have to stay away from Serenity. Besides, it's one date and I'm sixteen."

Seto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Good, it's decided." He ran off to his car to pick-up Serenity for their date.

"Serenity, Mokuba's a nice guy and everything, but he's moneybag's brother," Joey said.

"What are you afraid of, Big Brother? That by me and Mokuba dating you and Seto will get closer? You should tell him already."

"I…"

There was a knock on the door and Serenity ran to open it. Mokuba met her with flowers. She squealed with delight. "This is my **very first time** receiving flowers from a guy other than my brother."

"I'm glad you like them. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

He offered her his arm and she hooked her own arm in it.

"Wait a minute," Joey said. "You may be a friend, but you still get the 'big brother speech'. No touching. No tonguing. No sex. You break her heart, I break your head. There I think that about covers it."

"Alright, Joey, gotcha!" Mokuba said. "As far as your 'little brother speech'... Keep it quiet and make him happy."

"Uh, yeah. Gotcha."

Later that night after the dinner and movie, Mokuba walked Serenity to the door and they kissed for the **very first time**.


	6. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**Pairing: Seto/Joey**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

"**Welcome home**, Seto," Mokuba said.

"It's nice to be home," Seto said.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"It was ok."

"There's a present for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's ok. It's on your bed."

"Alright, I'll look at it while I put my suitcase up."

Mokuba giggled as Seto walked up the stairs. Seto opened the door and threw his suitcase to the side. Then he looked on the bed and nearly fainted. Joey was sitting on his bed in nothing but boxers, a collar, a leash, and fake puppy ears.

"**Welcome home**."


	7. Whirlwind

**Whirlwind**

**Pairing: Duke/Tristan**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tristan coughed as a **whirlwind** of dust washed over him.

"Watch where you're going, maniac!" He yelled at the red sports car. The car screeched to a stop and backed up. Duke Devlin was driving.

Duke twirled his finger in his hair and said, "Wanna ride, Tristan?"

"Sure," Tristan shrugged.

That night Tristan learned that his and Duke's relationship was as wild and unpredictable as the **whirl****wind**kicked up by Duke's car.


	8. Aloof

**Aloof**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**Paring: Seto/Joey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.**

* * *

The sound of flesh against metal rang throughout the halls of Domino High School.

"Joey!" Yugi gasped. "What's wrong?"

"He just makes me so mad," Joey said, sliding to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"You shouldn't let Kaiba get to you so much, dude," Tristan said, patting Joey on the head.

Joey swatted his hand away.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "Why don't we go to the arcade and forget about whatever he did to make you mad."

"You guys go on," Joey said. "I'll be there in a few."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Yug, go have fun. I have some things to do before I can play."

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah. See you later."

Tristan and Yugi headed towards the arcade. Joey sat and stared at the floor. He ignored the approach of another human being until, "Mutt." He jumped up and stood in position to fight.

"What do you want, Kaiba?"

Seto smirked at him and walked closer.

"Hey, Kaiba, answer me."

Seto cornered him against the lockers, slamming his hands on either side of Joey's head.

"K…K…Kaiba?"

"Do I make you angry, mutt?"

"More than anything."

Blue eyes faltered for a second as hurt registered in their owner. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word, Kaiba. It has…"

Seto rocked back on his heels and slammed his hands against the lockers, using he whole body weight to emphasis the sound. "Do you or do you not?"

Joey winced at the loudness of the sound and the harshness of Seto's voice. "No, I guess I don't hate you."

"Good, Mutt. That's all I wanted to know." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Kaiba. Why do you always have to be cold and **aloof**?"

"I don't have time for this, Mutt."

"Don't ignore me, Kaiba." Joey grabbed Seto's elbow and spun him around.

"You don't want to start anything with me today, Mutt. For one I'm not in the mood and besides, your little posse isn't here."

"Kaiba, do you hate me?"

"This is ridiculous, Mutt."

"I'm serious, Moneybags."

"I don't have to answer your questions."

"But I had to answer yours?"

"I had you in a compromising situation."

"Fine, if you won't answer my question, I'll wrench it out of you."

"How exactly are you going to do-" Seto was winded as Joey collided with him, pressing their lips together. Seto kissed him back for a second, but then pulled away and slung Joey to the floor. "What the hell are you doing, Mutt? If you ever touch me again, your body will never be found." Seto sneered and walked away.

Joey sat where he was thrown and studied the floor until the janitors kicked him out. He walked mindlessly down the street with hands in his pockets, thinking about what had happened. "_He kissed me back. Even if it was for a second, he kissed me back_." He walked past the arcade, ignoring his friends' calls. He walked and walked until his feet led him to the Kaiba Manor. He looked up at the towering gates. A car pulled up beside him and the back window rolled down.

"Joey," Mokuba called. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," he mumbled.

"Want to come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh come on, Joey. You can try out my new game system with me."

"I really don't think that's wise, Mokuba."

"Please, Joey."

Joey sighed and walked over to the car. "Fine, but I have to go before your brother gets home."

"That's fine. Get in." He opened the door for Joey, who got in, and the car drove them to the front door of the massive mansion. Mokuba led him to the living room where there was a large television screen with several different game systems attached. He turned one and handed a control to Joey. After a few minutes, Joey had all but forgotten the disastrous encounter with the older Kaiba brother until said person suddenly appeared behind him.

"Mokuba, what did I tell you about picking up stray mutts?"

Joey froze.

"Welcome home, big brother," Mokuba said, smiling up at Seto. "I found Joey outside the gate and invited him in."

"Mokuba, up to your room. I need to speak to Wheeler alone."

"Ok, be nice, big brother."

Seto's mouth twitched into a smirk as Mokuba headed upstairs.

"I need to go," Joey muttered, trying to push past Seto, who grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, Wheeler."

"I thought if I touched you-"

"You're not touching me, now are you? I'm touching you, which if I chose to degrade myself, I may."

"Then why degrade yourself by touching a mutt like me, Rich Boy?"

"Maybe I decided that I like your touch."

"K…K…Kaiba?"

"You asked why I have to be cold and **aloof**. It's protection. Protection against the hard life of a businessman and protection from getting my heart broken." He pulled Joey to him and whispered in his ear, "I won't be so **aloof** if you promise you won't break my heart."

"Kai…Seto," Joey gasped and looked into the icy blue eyes that stared him down. "Are you serious?"

"I want my answer first."

"If you're serious, then I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. If you're not serious, you're one sick fuck, Kaiba, toying with such strong emotions as hate and love."

Seto smirked. "You're smarter than you let on, Wheeler. That's what I like about you."

"Well, are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Questions? You only had one."

"No, before I asked if you hated me and you never gave me an answer."

"The answer to that question is no, I don't hate you."

"Then are you serious?"

Seto shrugged, the smug look on his face saying you tell me.

"Fine, if I promise not to break your heart?"

"Then, I'm serious. I want you, Joey."

Joey swallowed hard. "As in?"

"A relationship. My lover. My other half."

"But that would make you gay."

"Very astute observation, Wheeler."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"No, of course not. What about you, Wheeler?"

"What about me?"

"If you agreed to all of that, wouldn't that make you homosexual as well?"

"I've known for a while now that I was."

"Then are there any other objections? Like do you already like someone?"

"Yes, I do like someone."

"Oh, then forgive me for being so forward. I didn't-"

"It's you. I was just afraid that this was some new sick joke-" Seto pressed his lips against Joey's to silence him. Joey melted into the kiss.

"Shut up, Mu…puppy."

Joey laughed and winked at Seto. "I think I might prefer you when you're cold and **aloof**."


	9. Master

**Master**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Seth/Jono**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.**

Jono whined as he was pulled by the hair towards a closed door.

"You've run away for the last time, boy," his captor growled. "I'm taking you to **Master **Seth. He won't be as kind as the Pharaoh." The man opened the door and slung Jono to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" A smooth, rich voice asked.

"**Master** Seth, this slave won't stay where he's supposed to stay. The Pharaoh has tried to be kind, but he keeps running away. I've brought him to you for punishment."

"Punishment is it? What is his name?"

"Jono."

"Thank you, I'll take over from here." The man stayed put, waiting anxiously. "Leave."

"Yes, **Master**."

"Jono, rise."

Jono ignored him and kept looking at the floor.

Seth kneeled in front of him and pulled out the knife which was hidden in the millennium rod. He held it up to Jono's throat. "Do you not understand a direct order?"

Jono looked up into the deep blue eyes and quivered. "Please," he begged in Greek.

Seth chuckled as he put the knife away. "I see," he said in Greek. "You speak Greek."

"My sister," Jono said.

"What about your sister, Jono?"

"Where is she?"

"I'll find out if you want me, too."

"Please, **Master**."

Seth smiled. "I'll tell the Pharaoh that you will become my slave."

Jono smiled, too. "Thank you, **Master**."

The next few weeks, Seth took Jono under his wing and began teaching him how to speak the language of the Egyptians. Seth even found Jono's sister for him. Then one day while Seth was sitting on his bed, he called Jono over.

"Yes, **Master** Seth?" Jono asked.

"Don't call me **master** any longer," Seth told him as he pulled Jono onto the bed with him.

"Are you giving me to someone else?" Jono worriedly asked.

"No."

"Then why am I not to call you **master**, **Master**?"

"Because you are the **master**."

"What?"

"You're the **master **of my heart." He pulled Jono into a passionate kiss.

"Mas…Seth," Jono sighed and curled up in Seth's embrace.


	10. Miscalculation

**Miscalculation**

**Rating: M**

**"Pairings": Seth/Joey/Seto/Jono...and any combination thereof evil smirk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.**

* * *

It had all been a **miscalculation, **no denying it, but it had led somewhere no one had even thought up. Seto, despite being almost drunk off his ass, realized, perhaps in the back of his head, something was wrong, but his body didn't quite seem to get any of the messages his brain was sending. He shut his eyes and opened them again. They were still there, both Joey and his Egyptian alter-ego, Jono as well as Seto's alter-ego, Seth. Joey and Jono both had red painted on their cheeks, so it seemed the only one in his right mind was Seth and that wasn't saying much. He grinned predatorily as he watched Joey and Jono double-team his hikari. Seto moaned and tossed as both blondes proved able to put their mouths to good use. Jono worked magic on Seto's erection while Joey rimmed Seto's entrance, causing the icy CEO to pant, moan, and growl. Seth slinked towards the three and inserted a finger into both Joey and Jono, stretching them until could insert two and finally three fingers. The blondes moaned in satisfaction.

"Prepare him," Seth growled in Joey's ear.

Joey whimpered as he moved back and inserted a finger into Seto's entrance.

"Joey," Seto whined. "Please don…" He screamed and came in Jono's mouth.

"Seto," Seth purred. "Listen carefully. I want you to take Jono. Do you understand?"

Seto nodded as he pushed into Jono.

"Now, Joey, mount your master."

Joey chuckled deviously as he sheathed himself quickly into Seto's virgin passage. Seto cried out in pain, but adjusted. Then Seth pushed into Joey. Seto couldn't remember how the mechanics of everything worked but he remembered that after that arrangement, he took Joey while being taken by Jono with Seth ultimately on top. The final straw for all four of them was Joey taking Jono while being taken by Seto with Seth on top once again. When Seto came to his senses he was lying between his 

yami's legs, his head on Seth's stomach, while the two blondes slept peacefully on either side of the Egyptian priest, curled up in his arms. Seto glared at Seth, who smirked in return. Seto decided that alcohol and the millennium rod was a big **miscalculation**.


End file.
